Chowder's Hat
by Vibrate Silk Rainbow
Summary: Oh boy, not again. ah no Panini! Give me back my hat! Rada Rada Ra Rada! ....yea just read it its pretty short. warning just a pinch of boy with boy no like no read. one shot. Chowder/gorgonzola


**ah i almost forgot i dont own chowder or any other chowder characters [saddly :(] i just write my ideas of what would be cute. yea this my first fic be brutal i want flames tell me what i should do better for next time but love comments are good as well :D **

Chowder was in his room playing with his pet Kimchi

"Okay the window is closed this time so this should work now and I won't lose my hat!" chowder chirped while standing with his hat in hand.

Kimichi started to fly around in circles while chowder was aiming for his pet stink cloud. He raised his hat over his preparing to throw it and threw his arms over but he didn't see it land towards Kimichi. "Huh?" He felt top of his head "not there" he turned around to see that that he was standing in front of a window and smacked two and two together after several minutes.

"RATS!" he spun around towards the window pushed his head out and rapidly looked back and forth

"Oh no oh no oh no o-" Chowder was cut off cause he saw Panini walking towards his hat

"NO!!!" He was so concentrated about Panini not getting his hat he jumped out the window: Kemchi saw this and went out to catch him but chowder stopped in mid air and scooted over to the left and continued falling and he landed right on Panini .

"Isn't that-HEY GET OFF O- Oh hello Chowder!" her facial expressions changing noticing it was her love.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!" He tried to get up but noticed that Panini was still hugging him "Where you goin' in such a hurry chowder?" she drawled the sentence out while batting her eyes.

"HELP HELP IM BEING RAPED BY AN UGLY GIRL HELP!!!!" Chowder wiggled to break free from his stalkers grasp "YOU WILL LOVE ME CHOWDER!! LOVE MEEE!!" Panini puckered her lips as she tried to lean in and kiss chowder on his lips.

"I'D RATHER EAT SNIZELS DIRTHY APRON THAT HE NEVER EVER WASHES EVEN AFTER THE TIME HE PULLED ME OUT OF MY BUTT! AHH!!!!" Chowder leaned back almost breaking his spine in half trying to get away. Panini was just to about to embreace his lips in her own when Gorgonzola popped out of nowhere.

"I don't know why you love at fatso like him it discu-"

"SAVE ME GORGONZOLA!!! SHES GONNA KISS ME WITH HER GROSS GIRLY LIPS!!!!"

"Shut up Chowder; Panini, Mrs. Endive wants you to go get her some more mood fruit and growtatoes" Gorgonzola crossed his arms as he finished his sentence.

Panini flipped chowder on his stomach and pulled his left leg painfully up Chowder was screaming while clawing at the ground Panini ignored it and continued to talk the green colored kid "She didn't tell me that" she glared at him threw green silted cat eyes.

Gorgonzola rolled his eyes "Yes Panini, she said if you didn't get it to her now you lose your Chowder shrine for the rest of the month. " he said as casually bent over to pick up Chowder's hat and dust it off. By the time he stood up Panini was gone and Chowder was rubbing his sore leg with one hand and rubbing a rock on his face with the other trying to rub the evil girls kisses from his face after he finished he stood up and dusted himself off and ran over to the green boy and hugged him.

"Thanks Gorgonzola I thought I was going to be her ragdoll, Thanks for getting my hat back…" with that he reached for his hat but the other boy pulled it away when Chowder tried to reach it, Gorgonzola pulled it to his right.

"Hey!" chowder reach to the right to grab it, he went left; chowder reached left but missed "Rats.." this went on for several minutes all the while Gorgonzola was smirking at the purple frustrated boy.

"GORGONZOLA! Give it back!" chowder whined as he stretched up really high to reach his hat but as soon as he did that the green boy leaned In and kissed Chowder on the lips for a long two minutes Chowder was so shocked that even as the other boy pulled away and placed his hat back on the his head he didn't move.

He heard Gorgonzola mutter something about a dove or a glove or something as he walked away. Chowder quickly ran home.

"Hey Chowder what's the rush for?"Mung Dal asked while crushing up some NoFruits into Meaches.

"NOTHING I DIDN'T DO ANY THING!" he screamed as he ran past Mung and Snitzel went up stairs to his room.

"Rada Rada?" Snitzel asked

"Yes your right he's probably has to pee again. I don't know why the young man is afraid of public toilets." Mung said as he continued what he was doing.

Chowder slammed his door behind him and flew into his bed and layed there thinking about what gorgonzola said but put it off and took a nap all he dreamt of was the other boy's lips and how surprisingly soft they were on his and he wanted to kiss them again.

Chowder woke up a few hours later and sat strait up in bed he realized that Gorgonzola said that he loved him.

**Bleh i know boring but im testing ze waters! R&R please**


End file.
